Zak
"I must get you to safety General!" —Zak to Yoda during the Mission To RugosaAmbush Zak was a clone trooper captain and naval officer during the clone wars. He served in the Mission To Rugosa, where his mission was to transport Jedi Master Yoda to Rugosa to negociate a treaty with King Katuunko, king of Toydaria. When his ship was attacked by Confederate frigates, he was dedicated to getting Master Yoda to safety. Early Life Zak was born in a cloning tank on the stormy water world of Kamino. He was cloned from the DNA of the Mandalorian Bounty Hunter Jango Fett. When cloned, the Kaminoans used accelerated growth technology to mature him in half the time as a live-born. After born, he was subject to ten years of clone naval officer training. The training was designed to ready him to serve aboard starships. After completing the training, he was ready to serve the Galactic Republic. The Clone Wars After the outbreak of the clone wars, Zak was sentenced to serve in the Galactic Republic's Navy. Zak was one of the many clone troopers in the clone wars serving as naval officers. Mission To Rugosa Around 21 BBY, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine contacted the King of Toydaria to set up a meeting between Jedi Master Yoda and the King of Toydaria, Katuunko. They later agreed to the coral moon of Rugosa as their meeting place. Despite their efforts to keep the transmission a secret, Count Dooku along with his Dark Acolyte Asajj Ventress, intercepted the transmission in their newly built listening post, Skytop Station. Dooku ordered Asajj Ventress to also meet King Katuunko. Zak and several troopers from the Senate Guard including Jek, Rhys, and Thire acompanied Master Yoda in his Charger c70 Retrofit Consular-Class cruiser. Shortly after arriving in the Rugosa System, Zak attempted to make contact with the Toydarian Royal Delegation, but the transmissions were jammed by the Confederacy of Independant Systems. Zak notified Yoda of this directly before two Munificent-Class frigates jumped out of hyperspace and quickly ambushed the cruiser carrying Zak. The frigates were bigger and more heavily armed than the cruiser, which caused damage to the cruiser's shields. Zak reported that the ship was losing it's shields. He was quickly informed by Master Yoda that it was too late because the trap had already been sprung. Zak believed that he must get Yoda to safety. Yoda then ordered him to retreat and told him that the world below, Rugosa, was his mission destination. He ordered Zak to launch Yoda and his clones to the surface in an escape pod. Zak became very concerned, as he knew the enemy would fire at anything launched. He expressed his thought to Yoda, only to be ordered to launch all of the escape pods to help their chances. After launching them, several escape pods were destroyed, not including Yoda's. Zak jumped in to hyperspace, just as Yoda ordered. Yoda's pod reached the surface, and Yoda and his clones completed their mission. Armor and Gear During the Mission To Rugosa, Zak was equiped only with a naval uniform, as well as a communication headset. Personality and Traits Zak was a bold soldier, as he was willing to give up his mission and danger his clone record to save Master Yoda. When he disagreed with Yoda's plan, he was bold enough to express his concerns. His loyalty to the Galactic Republic benefitted his clone record when he brought the Charger C-70 Retrofit Consular-Class cruiser to safety after launching Yoda to Rugosa's surface. Behind The Scenes Like all clone troopers in The Clone Wars Television Series, Zak was voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. His name was first identified in in the young reader book called The Clone Wars: Ambush, which was based on the episode Ambush. Before the young reader book, his name was unknown. Appearances Ambush (First Appearance) Sources starwars.com Ambush Episode Guide Clone Troopers in The Databank Star Wars Annual 2011 Ambush References